


a fever I am learning to live with

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Lactation Kink, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Porn With Plot, References to Mpreg, Roleplay, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, apparently thats a thing?? lmao, magically induced lactation, no heat/rut its merely magically enhanced sex, references to other sexual encounters, smiles/laughter kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Percy never imagined himself in this sort of situation, going on a mission strictly to contain an obscurus threat, while also extracting said obscurus, for being a volatile and most likely heat struck omega.As soon as he’d read Sera’s report, he thought it was some kind of practical joke. “There hasn’t been an obscurial in America in a century.” He says, holding out the papers, eyeing her carefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop.Sera just gazes back at him, stern and cold as ever.





	a fever I am learning to live with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlagsAndDiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlagsAndDiamonds/gifts).

> thanks to further discussions with red and fred [heh], i eventually wrote this! despite many misgivings about mpreg in general, it was actually quite fun. big protective papa graves is really the best, even if credence is a little apprehensive at first, he's fully down.
> 
> there's a lot of set up because... i wanted to.

Percy never imagined himself in this sort of situation, going on a mission strictly to contain an obscurus threat, while also extracting said obscurus, for being a volatile and most likely heat struck omega. As soon as he’d read Sera’s report, he thought it was some kind of practical joke. “There hasn’t been an obscurial in America in a century.” He says, holding out the papers, eyeing her carefully, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Sera just gazes back at him, stern and cold as ever.

“Percy, when I am wrong, I admit it. There’s one terrorizing the lower west side of Manhattan, which is causing far more ‘gas leaks’ and memory modifications than we can afford to contain. Someone is going to see it and evade our monitoring, or worse, end up dead. It needs to be taken care of. Capture and rehabilitation is all we can do. There’s no question of sending the child to Ilvermorny, they’re much too dangerous.” Percy blinks, finally nodding when she goes silent. 

So it is true. “Very well.”

He’s the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, Security and Safety of the whole maj community. If he can’t fix this… well, no one can. Percy leaves right away, following the traces of magic that are three times as powerful as the average witch or wizard, the only explanation is the infecting obscurus using the child as a vessel, a weapon. He likes to think of it like a human bomb, because at any moment, the obscurus can decide to just vacate wherever they are, when threatened. Approaching the host is to be done with the utmost caution, and considering the historical implications, Percy can’t help feeling nervous. The first person to hunt an obscurus in a hundred years, since the Salem Witch Trials. He gulps. 

Percy’s apparation point is three blocks down from the location of the child, inside a church on Pike Street. 

All this time, they were living so close to Macusa Headquarters, and never once thought to seek after the enormous magical signature surrounding the building. The very shield hiding the government from nomajs would stand out like a virtual lighthouse in a storm at sea to a creature of pure power. He strides up to the church, and walks right in. for a moment, Percy wonders if his coat will spontaneously burst into flames from all his past, present and future sin, but no such thing occurs. He smiles a little to himself at his ridiculousness. It’s probably just his nerves getting to him. “Hello?”

A quiet voice calls, and Percy glances around, finding a slender young man hunched over what looks like a sink full of dirty dishes. The harsh scent of whatever cheap soap he’s using barely cuts through the dust and decay that lays heavily on the entire building. Percy runs a hand through his hair then fumbles with his coat. 

When not holding his wand, he really doesn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“Ah, yes, good afternoon. I’m looking for whoever might be in charge, your pastor?” Percy gives the boy, probably just shy of twenty, but most certainly over eighteen, a soft smile, then glances around the church again. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. She’s not here. She’s gone out to the market with my sisters. We live above the church you see. My ma is in charge.” the boy tells him, moving away from the sink to dry his wet hands. Percy doesn’t intent to stare, but he can’t help noticing white lines criss-crossing the back of the boy’s palms. They are most definitely not birthmarks or naturally occurring. His stomach lurches. Those are not caused by magic either. Something has been used to cause them. 

The boy walks over to him and Percy tries to maintain an aura of professionalism. 

“Ah, well, that’s alright. Perhaps you can answer some of my questions.” 

The boy frowns a little, “Are you seeking information about the church and the mission of the Second Salem? Or is it something else?” The mere mention of the word ‘Salem’ has Percy cringing. Oh the irony. 

“Not exactly. You see, I’m a detective, looking for a missing child. You say you have sisters… how old are they, if I may ask? And do you ever have any other strange children around here? Visiting for a hot meal on Sundays?” Percy is fairly certain this church as well as most of the others in the same ten mile radius provide food for war orphans or families affected by loss. “Oh sir, I’m not sure I should be talking to you. Ma will get angry with me for speaking to the police.”

The boy starts to shrink away, which only makes Percy more curious, despite being well aware of the loud flashing signs of clear abuse. “I promise you have nothing to fear. I’m looking for this child to protect them, for their safety. Have you been hearing about the recent accidents? Gas leaks, explosions nearby?” Percy is breaking several rules, mentioning this, but it seems to catch the boy’s attention. “You  _ know _ about those?” He asks, voice in a low whisper, and Percy’s nostrils flare. The dishes are far enough away to no longer mask it with a harsh chemical scent. 

This young man in front of him smells like  _ smoke _ , ozone, along with something spicier, electric.

Percy casts a wandless and silent shield charm around the building instantly, before extending his hand, “What’s your name? Please. Mine is Percival Graves, and I just want to help.” his growing suspicion is confirmed when the boy’s eyes flash from the formerly cautious dark brown to white in a heartbeat, then his body explodes into smoke, black and red flashes of fire amidst dark oily tarlike tendrils, shooting up to the ceiling, only stopped from bursting through the slats of the roof by Percy’s spell.  ** _“Stay away from me! I don’t want to hurt you! Let me go!”_ ** The creature, the obscurus, speaks, while sounding far from like a simple virus infecting a poor innocent nomaj body. 

Percy’s mind is reeling, faced with the fact that the reality is the first obscurial in a century is twice as old as he should be, on top of being an omega in great peril. Nomajs aren’t  _ supposed _ to be classified as anything but beta, and obscurials aren’t supposed to survive past ten, so nothing really matters. 

Percy holds up both his hands, a thin demonstration that he’s weaponless. 

“Just talk to me. What’s your name? How old are you? Can you leave here safely? Would you come with me?” 

It’s probably too many questions, but Percy can’t help himself. There’s a flash, a flicker of white among the black, and he thinks he can see the boy’s face outlined in the smoke.  ** _“Why do you care? Who ARE you?”_ ** Percy gulps. 

The boy isn’t stupid, he knows Percy is more than he seems, by how he’s restraining him from leaving the building.

“I’m a detective, like I said. I’m also an Alpha. Someone who feels drawn to protect and care for someone like you.”

With the obscurus in flux, acting confused, it seems almost like the boy  _ controls it _ , rather than the other way around.

Percy can’t help but have immense curiosity about this entire thing, so he reaches up higher, closing his eyes, trying to focus on casting a mild  _ Legilimens,  _ seeing only flashes, a name given at birth, along with sadness, so much sorrow. 

“Credence, please, I want to help you.” Percy finally says, sinking to his knees on the ground, presenting as little of a threat as possible. The obscurus lashes out, but it feels more like a brush of feathers on his skin, rather than the typical violence of destruction wrought upon buildings in the dead of night. 

** _“Why should I trust you? You’re keeping me here, against my will.”_ ** Percy nods, Credence is right. He is. 

There’s no way around it. He looks up, into what can only be described as mass chaos. No eyes to look for, to focus on.

“I will let you go… if you can promise me you will not harm anyone. No more accidents. Go to the country, to the sea. Be free, and be happy.” Percy says quietly, forcing the obscurus to calm down to be able to hear him. 

Credence, inside of the obscurus, shudders, and shrinks. The flashes of red have long since ceased, now it’s black wisps, tentacles convulsing and coalescing, in and in and in, until Percy is merely looking up at the boy, the omega, Credence.

“You- you aren’t afraid of me?” the boy asks, his eyes still pure white, voice trembling, not an unearthly howl of wind. 

Percy swallows thickly, he can’t lie, not now. “I am. But I believe that you are not a danger to anyone except yourself.” 

Credence blinks, his eyes fading from grey to brown, his face crumples, and he bursts into tears, burying his head in his hands. Percy gets to his feet just in time to catch the boy as he falls, pulling him against his chest, feeling how his entire body quakes with the force of his sobs. 

“No one… has ever cared about me… never bothered to stay…” Credence chokes out, in between ragged breaths, loud gasping hiccups and soft crying. Percy, far be it from him to feel awkward, instead finds himself leaning into his Alpha nature, shushing the boy soothingly, petting a hand through his truly unflattering bowl cut, hoping that Sera won’t chew him out too badly for this. 

For what he’s about to do. “Can I try something, Credence?” Percy asks, both of his hands shifting to cradle the boy’s face, thumbs swiping away his tears, urging the omega to look up at him. “What?” He croaks. 

“This.” It’s a decision made in the split second, originally Percy thought just another hug would do the trick, but now, his eyes dip down, and he can’t look away from Credence’s trembling, plush pink mouth. 

He leans forward and presses his lips to the omega’s, as pure untapped magic surges through him, setting every nerve alight, Percy feels Credence react by pushing back, chasing after  _ more _ , clinging to him with a strength that seems unmatched to his skinny frame. The boy gasps when he finally breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead into Credence’s, panting for air. 

“Forgive me… it was impulsive.” Percy rasps out. The shaking of the boy’s head tells him as much as white knuckled hands grasping at the sides of his coat do, Credence does not want his apologies. He wants  _ more. _

Now Percy holds him close, and casts a silent disapparation charm. They vanish from the church.

* * *

**Three months later**

* * *

Credence eyes the man with an apprehension unmatched by any other. He’s ridden out heats with Percival, assisted the man with his recent work leave and rut, which had been a different kind of adventure entirely, providing the Alpha with the same comfort and satisfaction as he desired and indeed, craved during his heat. Taking charge, using the obscurus to help keep his energy and stamina up, that was rewarding as much as it challenged them both. 

Now, Percival has suggested a new kind of engagement, what he calls role-playing. 

Credence has suffered under the weight of his formerly destructive past, the abuse from ma, everything leading up to the moment he met the Alpha, in silence. But now, the man is offering him a chance to experience the exact opposite. 

The idea of creating  _ life _ , beauty and wonder, is something brand new, and it makes Credence nearly speechless. 

Percival sits on the edge of the bed at his feet, taking first one into his lap, between his hands, gently massaging them, digging his thumbs into the arch, squeezing and manipulating his toes, erasing every bit of tension, before repeating the same with the other foot. Credence swallows thickly, eyeing the Alpha, dressed plainly in his smoking jacket, with nothing else beneath it, he can smell the bittersweet chocolate mingling with tart citrus, Percival’s arousal evident.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks softly, and the man smiles at him, gentle, indulgent. 

“After a certain point, when you’re heavy with our child, your feet will hurt you, no matter how little you are on them. Of course, I’d prefer that you rest as much as you can, we can always hire a maid to help you with things around the house. Or, if it’s nothing pressing, I’ll do it when I’m home from work. Never overexert yourself, my darling.” Credence shivers.

“You would make me leave all the cleaning and cooking for  _ you _ ?” He can’t comprehend it, even if it is just a little fantasy. Percival tilts his head, before lifting the foot still being kneaded in his hands up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss against the side of Credence’s arch. He gasps. “I am terrible at cooking, as you know, so perhaps I’ll just take you out every night. Would you like that?” Percival sets Credence’s other foot down, and uses both of his hands to urge his legs apart, wide enough that he cannot hope the Alpha misses how wet he is, merely from anticipation, from a raw aching need in his core. 

“Yes, yes I think so. I would feel horribly lazy, but for you, I’d do anything.” Credence says in a rush, seeing how the man’s eyes zero in on his center, where he craves the Alpha’s touch the most. 

“Don’t feel lazy. Your body is working very hard right now, creating our child from merely my seed, and the spark of life in your womb. Even if you can’t yet see it, Credence, you’re performing the oldest kind of magic, as we speak.” Percival’s hand rises up, cradling his very flat stomach, stroking over his skin with the utmost tenderness, while still possessive. 

Credence’s heart skips a beat, as the Alpha crawls up the bed to meet him in a kiss, he reaches up, trying to undo the man’s robe halves. “Not yet darling,” Percival whispers against his mouth, causing a whine to escape him. 

“When?” Credence breathes. “Very soon. But first, I need to taste you.” His head falls back onto the bed, laying prone, flat, utterly exposed to the man’s gaze. Percival doesn’t take a lot of time teasing him, though he uses his hands to massage steadily up from Credence’s ankles all the way to his knees, tickling the bend, the sensitive skin behind them, merely to guide them up, resting against his stomach. 

Credence reaches down to hold them, breathing hard as the Alpha looks his fill of him, then touches with one hand, two fingers spreading his folds, before ducking his head down, and licking into him, gathering all the slick he’s been leaking.

“Oh god…” His eyes squeeze shut tightly, and he just  _ feels _ Percival’s mouth on his opening, unable to look, or he’ll come too soon. The Alpha’s hand slides lower, slick wet fingertips rubbing down from Credence’s taint, circling his hole, then dipping  _ inside _ , making him gasp. “Please, oh please…” Percival must be smiling against him, because he remains silent, but something about his lips formation changes, before he noses closer, and thrusts his tongue in to meet Credence’s cock as it begins to emerge forth. His back arches off the bed, feeling the Alpha’s tongue curling around the head of him, shaft slowly pressing further out from the folds of skin of his opening, Credence’s vision goes white behind closed lids, while Percival thrusts his fingers in deeper at the same time. 

The dual stimulation is overwhelming, yet oh so good. 

His nipples are tingling, aching like they need to be touched, massaged in the same way Percival did for his feet. 

Credence drops his hold on his folded legs, and gropes himself, cupping his chest, one pectoral in each hand, grinding the heel of his palm against the tingling flesh. The Alpha moans into him, and pulls back, letting Credence’s cock slip free from his mouth, the spit slick length exposed to the coolness of Percival’s bedroom air. 

“Oh darling, have you got an itch?” His eyes open wide, and he feels something slippery, oozing and sticky beneath his fingers. “God, yes. What is it? What’s wrong with me?” Credence whimpers suddenly, massaging harder over himself, and there’s a gush, an impossible surge of  _ something _ like slick, but not all at once, emerging from his nipples. 

Percival remains on his knees between Credence’s spread legs, but he gently urges his hands off from his chest, and presses an open mouthed sloppy kiss to one of them. The man’s lips go taut around his nipple, before  _ sucking _ , like he would do the same to Credence’s cock. Instead of feeling strange, unwelcome, it’s nearly as arousing, with his cock actively twitching in response, drooling wetness down the shaft. “Oh my god, is that-” Credence breaks off, shuddering, feeling as if he’s on the verge of an unfamiliar orgasm. 

He’s never climaxed from Percival touching his nipples like this, much less  _ them alone _ . As he stares up at the ceiling, slack jawed, the Alpha continues suckling on him, swirling his tongue around the tender and hypersensitive bud, while keeping his fingers inside of Credence’s hole, scissoring and thrusting, until he’s helpless but to climax from it all. He grabs for Percival’s shoulders, clinging to the man as his body convulses, sensations rippling throughout him, cock spurting warmth onto his stomach, spilling into the Alpha’s robe, and further liquid yielding from his chest. Credence feels it dripping down the side of his body, the nipple that Percival isn’t currently latched onto, until he switches sides, and then licks up the mess, moaning into his skin. 

“Oh god, oh my god,  _ Percy _ , what have you done to me?” the Alpha looks up at him, and there’s a darkness in his eyes Credence has never seen before. “Why lovely, it’s merely you, your omegan form knows what the baby will need. It’s preparing you to give them milk that they will need. Forgive me for stealing a taste first, won’t you?” 

Percival’s hand caresses over his stomach again, this time with the ulterior motive of scooping up his release, bringing those wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean, obscene and loud. 

Credence’s stomach clenches. “Okay… will you let me see you now?” He asks.

“It would be my greatest pleasure to take you like this, as you are, glowing and beautiful, flushed and full of new life.”

Percival sits back on the bed, retreating from Credence just long enough to shed his robe, revealing tanned flesh, covered in greying brown hair, numerous scars, and ropes of muscle. His hands are greedy as they touch his Alpha, caressing over places he’s had his mouth, he’s covered in seed, Credence knows every inch of Percival’s body, as the man does his. 

“My love…” He breathes, and Credence shivers in response. “Yes, Alpha?” The man’s body covers him, a hand sliding beneath Credence’s waist, splaying on his lower back, urging him as close as they can be, Percival’s face buries in the side of his neck, as he feels the Alpha’s cock, hot and heavy with need, pressing between his legs. It takes a moment for the man to line up, pressing inside of Credence’s hole, eased by copious slick, and his head tilts to the side, giving Percival more skin to mark up, to kiss and lick and  _ bite _ . The Alpha’s cock fills him to the brim, and there’s still more, were he to knot Credence, it would be like taking a sword into his gut, split in half, today though, Percival isn’t going to do that. 

He fucks Credence with a slow, tender rhythm, intent on brushing against every good spot inside of him, while giving him plenty to grind into, to thrust up against, and he  _ does. _ Percival’s other hand moves between their bodies, his hand curving around the exposed length of Credence’s cock, stimulating both the shaft and the base, where sensitive folds frame it. 

He gasps, clenching around the Alpha, making Percival let out a groan of utmost satisfaction, as Credence feels more slick leaking out of him, his chest tingles again too. He can’t really look down, but he  _ feels _ his nipples oozing milk, which draws Percival’s attention. His hand continues to stroke over Credence’s cock, the Alpha keeps fucking him, while ducking his head down, lapping up the sticky sweetness on his chest, whispering against his skin once he’s gotten it all. “You’ll make such a good father Credence, our baby will adore you, as I do. Of that much, I have no doubt.” Percival finishes by kissing him soundly, giving him a taste of his own milk. It’s thicker than Alpha seed, but far more appealing. He almost wishes that Percival could do the same thing on himself, or even better, produce slick. 

Credence imagines the man’s essence would be quite delicious. Eventually, he finds himself falling over the edge again, his body stiffening and then going lax with pleasure, as Percival groans above him, his cock buried deep, movements stuttering against Credence. “I’m going to make you catch again, we’ll give our baby a sibling, or maybe if it’s early enough, you can have twins.” The Alpha whispers to him, kissing his cheek, the side of his neck, nosing into the bonding mark, beside which is Credence’s scent gland. He moans softly, then whimpers as he can feel Percival going still above him, cock pushing in as far as it can go, warm wetness blossoming between his legs, gushing inside of him. 

Credence shivers as the Alpha collapses on top of him, only briefly, to avoid cutting off his ability to breathe right, Percival clings to him in return, panting for breath against his lips, licking sweetly into him. He can feel tears of happiness burning hot down his cheeks, disappearing into his hair, the pillowcase, as Percival retreats, pulling out and murmuring a quick spell to vanish the mess of his Alpha seed, preventing the bed sheets from being ruined too much. 

He rolls over and falls onto the bed next to Credence, chest heaving, glancing over to him, looking a bit nervous, while shiny with perspiration from their fucking. 

“Was that- did I go too far? I should have asked about the-” He waves his hand around, in the general direction of Credence’s nipples. He blushes. “Oh, no, it was interesting. I had no idea that men could do that too. Without any breasts.”

Percival’s face seems to be growing pink too. “It’s, yeah, highly likely, around the third month. So I bent the rules a little.”

Credence smiles, turning onto his side to lean over the Alpha, kissing his cheek. “I liked it a lot.” He’s still hard too, almost tempted to ask Percival if he’s up for another round, but the man is already reaching for him, touching him right between his legs, making Credence gasp aloud. “I think I can tell. I love the idea of it, Credence. You, pregnant with my baby. Our baby. At this point, I don’t know if I’d be more excited for a girl or a boy, because they’d be just like you.”

He ducks his head, and more tears fall. “Percival… you can’t be serious. I’m a mess. A disaster. The twenty year old obscurus who snagged New York’s most eligible Alpha bachelor. One of me is more than enough I think.” 

Credence is mostly teasing, but it’s true, he’s heard some of the ugly gossip, read the tabloids. 

The amount of broken hearted lady omegas out there is probably too numerous to think of. Percival sits up, a fire in his eyes, and his hand moves faster, tugging on Credence’s cock until he’s on the edge, then orgasming with a soft whimper, clinging to the man’s bicep, shuddering through it, eyes locked with the Alpha’s for the entire duration. 

Percival doesn’t magic away  _ this _ mess, again, he puts fingers wet with Credence’s come right to his mouth, ensuring he’s watching as the Alpha licks them clean. “I want no one else. I will love no one like I love you. You’re mine, omega.”

Credence gulps, the obscurus coiling in his gut, giving him a pleasant sort of squirming sensation, mixed with satisfaction. 

“Not even our potential future offspring?” He asks, eyelids dipping low, voice sultry. 

Percival yanks him closer, so that he’s draping over the Alpha’s chest, feeling the rapid thud of his heartbeat. 

“I have a wellspring of love for them. But until they exist, or even if they never do, you will always bring light to my life.” 

Credence smiles, closing the gap between them, kissing the man with a ferocity that he usually reserves for rut time. 

“That sounds good to me, Percival Graves.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> day 26: ** Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | ** <strike> Toys </strike>
> 
> (fair warning, though a/b/o may imply clear delineations of who does what, take my word for it, percy needs someone to fuck him through his rut) as much as credence needs to be knotted when in heat :]


End file.
